


Sunsets and Sunrises

by tanakareichan1122



Series: A Love to Last Forever [6]
Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Hokuto is not the normal individual that you can know. Scientists got him to be their research subject because of his condition. He can't feel any pain and emotions.This time, he will have four men who can change his life. Who among them will be able to make him feel this thing called love?This is Itsuki and Hokuto's sixth lifetime.
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Yoshino Hokuto, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Kamio Fuju/Yoshino Hokuto, Shirahama Alan/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: A Love to Last Forever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A man in his early twenties stared at his hand soaked with blood. No expression nor emotion has been shown on his face and he slowly looked up at the person who is standing in front of him. The large wound keeps on oozing out blood and the hospital gown he is wearing is already stained with it.

"Sensei, I don't feel anything." Two nurses rushed towards him and treated his wound. After wrapping his hand with the bandage, he stood up from the hospital bed and followed the doctor to another room to change his clothes.

"Sensei, can I go to university? I want to meet a lot of people." The doctor stopped from walking and turned his body around to face him. He received a pat on his head as he is still staring up at him.

"Be a good boy and you will be able to go to university." He slowly nodded his head and they continued to walk to go to the other room.

When they arrived, he saw the man who is some years older than them. He immediately ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder even though there is no expression surfaced on his face. He felt the man's arms around him but he lifted his chin to look at the doctor.

"How is he?" The man asked and the doctor shook his head. He shifted his gaze at the man when he heard him sigh.

'Are you disappointed?' He thought as an unknown emotion suddenly rumbled his mind. He looked down and tightened his hug around the man's waist.

The doctor noticed this and gave the man a look before he asked him to change his clothes already. He obediently followed his instructions and they went out of the room to have a private talk.

He sat down on the chair while waiting for them to finish talking. He can hear them but it is inaudible. He stared at his bandaged hand while his mind is clouded with the unknown emotion. They said it is disappointment. He also read it on a book. Is this a new emotion for him? He doesn't know.

He heard the door open but he sat still. He felt a subtle kiss on his head and the man placed his hands on his shoulders. He know that it is a kiss since the doctor is teaching him the gestures and emotions for some months already but until now, he can only distinguish which are the gestures.

"He will attend university to have a new environment. This will be helpful for us. There might be improvements and also, he will be able to learn a lot of things that most of us can't teach to him." The man nodded his head and gave him another kiss but this time on his temples.

"Sensei will be there if you need something. If there is any problem, you can talk to him. He will be your legal guardian at university, hm?" He nodded his head and looked up at the doctor once again.

* * *

Hokuto is standing in front of the building entrance while staring at his class schedule. He will have his first class thirty minutes from now, so he needs to look for the room assignment. He is about to go inside the building already when someone suddenly pulled his arm.

"What happened to your hand?" He stared at the guy blankly before looking at his bandaged hand.

"Just an accident." Yes, he knows how to lie. The guy nodded his head as he is analyzing what emotions did the guy showed to him.

"Are you worried?" He suddenly asked and the guy seems surprised at his question.

"Yes, I'm worried. Can't you tell?" He shook his head and he shoved the guy's hand away from his arm to start walking to the building already.

"Are you a first year student?" He didn't bother to answer the guy's question and he just looked around for the room assignment. The guy suddenly snatched his class schedule but since he already memorized it, he just kept on walking.

"Isn't he cute?" The guy stopped from walking when he heard what the bunch of girls said while giggling and staring at Hokuto.

"It's here." He muttered while staring up at the room number. He took a peek at the small glass window of the door and saw that a class is ongoing.

He is supposed to have new friends today. It is his goal for today but he is not even doing anything to gain a new friend. After all, he is having a hard time talking to people since he stayed inside a military hospital for years. The scientists there are talking to him but not all the times since they have works to do.

He doesn't have any family. The scientists in the military hospital became his family but he is closest to a certain scientist. He is always curious with everything he sees and this scientist explains about it. He finished his grade school and high school years without any friends. His classmates were always excluding him, ending up being alone. The scientists are pretending to be his parents whenever he will need them at school.

He can't forget how his real family sold him to some men. When his real parents learned his condition, they thought that he is a curse in the family. His older brother died in a car accident and his father's company went bankrupt. They sold him for a million in order to have budget to build a small business.

When the men finally got him, they noticed that he didn't even cry nor got scared. They felt disturbed by it and they started to beat him up. A few military men came to rescue him and the first scientist to discover him already died a few years ago because of illness. His successor is the one who is closest to him now.

"You are safe now." The scientist said and he carried Little Hokuto in his arms.

This scientist gave all his best to help Hokuto but every person has its own end. He treated him as his own father and the successor is the scientist's son. Knowing that his father will die soon because of fatal illness, he decided to follow his step to be a scientist.

"Hey. Are you alone?" It is the same guy and he gave back the class schedule to him. He nodded his head but he started to walk again.

"I'm Fuju. Can we be friends?" He suddenly stopped from walking and looked at the guy. He saw him offering his hand to him.

"What is that?" He looked at his hand and Fuju got his hand for the handshake.

"You don't know what is a handshake?" He shook his head and it seems Fuju can't believe what is happening.

"How can you not know?" He didn't answer him anymore and he suddenly saw the scientist passing by. He stared at him and he suddenly remembered that they should have a distance when he wants to talk to him.

"Sensei!" He quickly ran towards his direction and he bowed his head.

"How are you feeling?" He slowly shook his head and the unknown emotion rumbled his mind again. They call it disappointment. Little by little, he is learning what are the emotions he need to have.

"Do you feel disappointed?" He slowly nodded and he received a pat on head.

"Let's talk about this more later. Don't forget to eat lunch. Choose the food and drinks you want to have. Don't hesitate. Try everything that you can try." He nodded and words like 'want' and 'hesitate' filled his mind.

"Can I have ramen, Sensei? Just like the ramen you bought for me last week." He mumbled while looking down.

"You can have it but the ramen here is much different than the ones I bought for you last week. I will buy one for you later as your dinner." He quickly touched his lips and a small smile formed on it.

"Am I smiling, Sensei? My heart is beating fast." He placed a hand on his left chest and felt his heart beating fast.

"You are feeling happy or excited, Hokuto. Do you like that feeling?" He suddenly stopped when he heard that. Until now, he doesn't know the feeling of liking or wanting something.

"I don't know, Sensei." Once again, he feels disappointed. He received another pat on his head.

"I'll see you later." Fuju is just watching the two and when the man left, he placed his hand on Hokuto's shoulder to get his attention.

"You know the new professor?" He looked at him and nodded his head.

"Ne, Fuju-kun. Do you know any ramen shop here?" Fuju found Hokuto a very weird person but he nodded his head at his question.

The door finally got open and students went out from the room, accidentally pushing the two to the side. Because of the crowd, Fuju immediately shielded Hokuto by pinning him on the wall. He just stared at Fuju blankly and when he saw him sigh in relief, he automatically thought that he is disappointed.

"Are you disappointed?" Fuju looked at him with a questioning look.

"You sighed. You are disappointed?" He looked around and saw many students staring at them. Fuju felt this and found their position very awkward, so he quickly took some steps backward to keep distance from him.

"Let's go now." He looked at Fuju who entered the room and he followed him.

He took the seat at the furthest part of the room which is at the top. Fuju followed him and shortly, the room is now half-full of students. A small smile formed on his lips once more when he saw his 'Sensei' going in the room.

Fuju is just staring at him and wondering what is happening to him. He shook his head and focused on the class already. He observed the new professor and noticed that he is young and have the same blank expression that Hokuto always wearing on his face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I'm Fujiwara Itsuki and I'll be your professor for this subject. Since it is the first day of class, we will only have introduction today. Let's start with the last one at the top." He gestured his hand at Hokuto's spot and all students looked at him.

Itsuki trained him on how he will introduce himself to everyone at school, so he put down his pen and stood up from his seat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I'm Yoshino Hokuto. I'm a first year student. I'm taking up Biological Sciences. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed his head and took his seat again. He looked at Itsuki and saw him smiling. His heart started to beat fast and a small smile formed on his lips again.

The class for that subject finished early and his next class will be after lunch. He still have three hours and now, he doesn't know where he will stay.

"Hoku-chan, let's go to arcade?" Fuju suddenly said and he looked at him before nodding his head. It will be his first time to go to an arcade, so he followed Fuju outside the university.

They went to the nearest mall and he saw a lot of people around. It is not his first time to go to a mall but he looks like a small kid who is amazed with everything he sees.

"There are few ramen shops in this mall. You can choose later where should we eat." Fuju led him to the fifth floor of the mall where the arcades are located.

"Do you have some money?" Fuju asked and he nodded his head. He took his wallet from his pocket and gave him a ten thousand yen paper bill.

"I don't have coins." He said as he realized that Itsuki only gave him paper bills for his allowance. Money is not a problem for him and at the same time, he already have a place where he can stay while he is attending university.

"Let's change this for coins." Fuju said and he followed him at the coin changer machine. He watched the machine changed the paper bill into a lot of coins and since it is ten thousand yen, Fuju asked the staff if he can have a small bag for the coins.

"Let's put it here." He helped Fuju placing the coins inside the small bag and then, he looked around and saw the claw machine.

"Can we play that?" He pointed at the row of claw machines and they walked towards it.

"Can you catch one?" Fuju asked and he took a coin from the small bag.

A few moments later, he already caught three small teddy bears with various colors. Fuju also tried but he only got two animal plushies. After that, they went to play basketball. The two seems enjoying playing basketball that some people are already watching them beat the highscore.

"I'm already hungry." Fuju said once they finished playing basketball. He looked at his watch and saw that it is almost lunch time.

"Let's eat already?" Fuju smiled at him and they went out of the arcade carrying the teddy bears and plushies they got from the claw machines.

When they arrived at the nearest ramen shop, they saw a long queue. So, Fuju brought him to his usual ramen shop. The owner already knows Fuju, so they quickly got a vacant table.

"The ramen here tastes good. They also serves karaage. Do you want to have some karaage?" Hokuto's mind is still analyzing what is the taste of karaage, so he unconsciously nodded his head.

While waiting for the orders, he put the small teddy bears inside his backpack but he saw the piggy plushie from Fuju. He took out one small brown teddy bear and gave it to him.

"Let's exchange. Can I have that piggy plushie?" Fuju smiled and gave the piggy plushie to him. He will give one of his teddy bears to Itsuki later. It will be his first gift that he can give to him.

"Then, I'll be paying for our lunch today." The waiter served the food and drinks they ordered and they started to dig in.

"This is flavorful." He said when he tasted the karaage but when Fuju saw him emotionless, his curiosity attacked him again.

"Do you feel this?" Fuju pinched his cheek a bit hard but he just stared at him. Then, he shook his head.

"I don't feel any pain and emotions." He confessed after finishing the piece of karaage. He took the slice of lemon from his iced tea and ate a small part of it.

Fuju stared at him with his mouth open. He can't believe that a person like him exists. As a normal person, he will probably react fast right after he ate the lemon but Hokuto didn't.

"That is why you look unbothered with that." Fuju said as he pointed his bandaged hand. He nodded his head and continued on eating the ramen.

"I cut myself to feel pain but I didn't feel it." The two kept on talking while eating their lunch. Fuju is his first friend, so he has a lot of things to tell but he also needs to be cautious on telling things to him. After all, he is a research subject. He can't let any civilians know what are the scientists doing to him.

"Let's go now? We have the same class schedule." Fuju called the waiter for the bill and after paying, they already went back to the university to attend their remaining classes.

* * *

"Tadaima." Hokuto took his shoes off and wore his indoor slippers. He walked towards the couch and placed down his backpack before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He is now at his apartment. He went back to the living room while holding the glass of water. He stopped in front of a door and took him some minutes before knocking. His apartment unit is connected to Itsuki's apartment unit. Itsuki requested the apartment owner to build a connecting door for them.

When he opened the door, he saw that the lights are still off and Itsuki is not yet arriving. It is already five in the afternoon. He doesn't know Itsuki's schedule, so all he can do for now is to wait for him. He closed the door and sat down on the couch.

He also got a new phone but the only person in his contact is Itsuki. He doesn't want to bother him. He placed down the empty glass on the coffee table and stared at Itsuki's contact details.

"Sensei, doko ni iru no?" He mumbled as he is staring at his phone screen for almost an hour already. The place is so quiet that he quickly heard a subtle noise from Itsuki's apartment.

"Sensei is already here." He got up from his seat and knocked on the door. After some seconds, the door went open and he saw Itsuki carrying a paper bag.

"Sensei!" He immediately wrapped his arms around Itsuki's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Itsuki's eyes widened but he didn't say a word. That's right. For the years he spent with Hokuto at the military hospital, he found himself falling in love with him. This innocent boy that his father took care for years is now the love of his life and he can't admit it. As long as Hokuto is a research subject, he can't confess his love for him.

"Tadaima." He said and he hugged him back gently. He is now wishing that Hokuto didn't notice his heart beating so fast.

"Okaerinasai, Sensei. Let's have dinner together, can we?" Hokuto is staring at him and he smiled while nodding his head.

"Sure. Take a shower first and change your clothes. I'll go here after an hour." Hokuto released him from the hug and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He heaved a deep sigh of relief before closing the door and do some things.


	2. Chapter 2

While taking a shower, Hokuto started to sing. Itsuki is just at the other side of the wall and he can hear him. Instead of turning the shower on, he let Hokuto finish first. It is not his first time to hear his singing voice but he is one of those few people who always want to hear it.

When Hokuto is finally finished, he let him leave the bathroom first before he turn the shower on. It took him some minutes to shower and after that, he wore his home clothes and went to Hokuto's apartment using the connecting door.

"I will reheat the ramen." He said while carrying the paper bag to the kitchen. Hokuto followed him to the kitchen and to his surprise, he hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing, Hokuto?" He asked while placing the ramen bowl inside the microwave.

"I can't hug Sensei? You said that when you want someone closer to you, you can hug him." His voice is flat but there is a hint of sadness in it.

"But it doesn't mean you will do it without consent from other people, Hokuto." He turned his body around to face him.

"Ne, ne. Sensei, can we kiss? I turned on the television and saw a man and a woman kissing. Can two men kiss instead?" He swallowed a lump of saliva when he heard this from Hokuto.

Whenever Hokuto is getting curious with things, he can't say no to him since it is part of their research. Hokuto needs to learn a lot of things, so that he can live like a normal person. After applying the theory, he will make a report about it.

"Kiss is for two people who are in a relationship, Hokuto. You can't just kiss anybody. Kiss is usually happening to two people who are in love with each other." He explained as he pressed a button on the microwave.

"But I need to learn things, Sensei. Can't we do it? I promise. I will behave." Hokuto raised his right hand while staring at him. He let out a deep sigh and nodded his head.

"Wakatta. I'll just finish reheating the ramen first." He feels pathetic. It feels like he is taking advantage of Hokuto's innocence to things.

Hokuto released him from the hug and took his seat on the chair while waiting for the ramen. His heart is beating so fast and it happened to him many times this day.

"Sensei, my heart is beating fast again. I'm feeling excited or happy for the ramen and kiss." Itsuki almost slapped his own face when he heard this. He can't deny that Hokuto is making him feel pathetic and desperate. If he is not this innocent, he might attack him already.

He served the ramen on the table and took his seat. Before he can thank for the food, Hokuto stood up from his seat and pulled his chair closer to him.

"Sensei." Itsuki placed down the chopsticks and he leaned his face closer to Hokuto to give him a quick peck.

"That's not what I saw on the television, Sensei." This experiment is a temptation for Itsuki. Knowing that it is Hokuto's first time to experience kissing, he might enjoy it as well.

"It is like this." Hokuto got Itsuki's hands and he placed it on his waist. Then, he wrapped his arms around his nape and moved closer to him.

Hokuto is imitating on what he saw on the television and this made his heart beat so fast. Itsuki leaned his face closer once again and kissed his lips deeply. Hokuto doesn't know how to kiss him back, so he just let Itsuki do the work.

Itsuki tried to love other people than Hokuto but he failed. His heart only beats for him and now, he is trying his best not to mix his work matters with his personal matters.

He can't introduce sexual pleasure to Hokuto yet. He thinks that it is still too early for him since he is still learning the basic emotions like happiness, sadness, madness and etc. He wants to make sure that Hokuto knows the basic emotions first before the sexual pleasure since it is an addictive one.

Hokuto seems to be running out of breath already, so he suddenly broke the kiss. He gasped for some air while trying to bite his lower lip and seems analyzing what happened during the kiss.

"Sensei's lips are soft." No emotions surfaced on his face and Itsuki sighed inwardly, feeling relieved that he didn't feel any pleasure when they kissed.

"Tell me what happened to you today. Let's eat now." He got his chopsticks back and thanked for the food. Hokuto did the same and they started to eat.

While Hokuto is telling to him what happened for the whole day, he saw his phone blinking. Someone is calling. He excused himself for a while since he needs to answer the call.

It is the Director of the military hospital. It seems like he will have another mission aside from this one. While talking on the phone, he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his waist. With this petite and fair skin, it is obvious that it is Hokuto. The call ended and he turned around to look at him.

He didn't say a thing since he saw a hint of disappointment on Hokuto's eyes. It looks like he heard what they talked about on the phone. He will be away for a month and he will be alone here in his apartment. The Director told him to go to other country to do some work.

"You have a friend already, desho? It is also a chance for you to meet new people. You will be able to learn on how to be independent. I will ask Alan-san to call you every night." It is not his first time to be away from him for a short period of time.

One time, he needed to go to other country and stay there for a year. So, a month is just a piece of cake for him but at the same time, he will miss Hokuto. Now that Hokuto is attending university, there will be more chances that he will learn the emotions fast. They might not be able to achieve their main goal, which is to make him a completely normal person but at least, there will be improvements.

For them, as scientists, Hokuto can be a scientist as well. They discovered how high his IQ level is. By spoon feeding, it seems he is like a computer who keeps on accepting data and it will be only deleted once they asked him to forget about it. He suddenly took interest in Biological Sciences because of Itsuki and also, to help himself understand what is really happening to him.

"Sensei will come back here, desho?" Itsuki nodded his head and smiled. He ruffled his hair lightly and they went back to the kitchen to continue eating.

* * *

Hokuto and Fuju are on their way back to the university when he suddenly saw a long queue of little kids. They are about to cross the street. There are some people amused and watching the little kids as they use the pedestrian lane.

"You're not at the line properly." Hokuto suddenly said while holding the little boy's arm. His face is expressionless and this scared the kid. It started to cry as they finally crossed the street.

"Daijoubu?" A man with a soft voice rushed towards the crying kid and Hokuto slowly let the little boy's arm go.

"I saw him almost out of the pedestrian lane when crossing the street." The man carried the crying kid in his arm and he bowed his head as an apology.

"He is really naughty. Thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The man smiled at him and he just nodded his head since Fuju is waiting for him.

It's been a week since Itsuki went out of the country for his mission and it's been three days since Fuju started to stay up late at Hokuto's apartment. The two are trying to learn on how to cook with the help of a cooking channel that Hokuto saw the other day on the television.

"I will not be able to go to your apartment later. Okaa-san asked me to do some things." He nodded his head as they finally arrived back to the university. They went to the mall to have their lunch.

The classes ended fast and now, he is walking at the sidewalk alone. He suddenly remembered the man earlier. He started to look around as his feet moved on its own. He suddenly stopped from walking when he saw the man inside the convenience store. He waited for him to get out and when the man saw him, he bowed his head.

"You're the student earlier." He nodded his head and the man smiled at him.

"I'm Yoshino Hokuto. What is your name?" The man raised his brows while staring at Hokuto. He is not the only one who found him weird.

"Aoyama Riku. Would you like to go to the daycare?" He nodded his head again and they started to walk. He just followed Riku but curiosity kills the cat.

"Do you usually have that straight face?" Riku asked and he nodded his head once more but he suddenly stopped from walking when he saw an old woman watching a drama on the television.

He stared at the television screen and watched the man and the woman make love. He lifted his hand and pointed at it, then he looked at Riku.

"What is that, Aoyama-san?" Riku blinked his eyes and saw that Hokuto is expecting an answer or explanation from him.

"It is called sex or love making for couples. You really don't know what is that?" Hokuto shook his head and Riku saw that he is staring at him.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Riku's jaw dropped as he felt like giving up because of Hokuto. How can someone like Hokuto who is already attending university doesn't know what sex is?

* * *

Riku keeps on shaking his head and cursing himself in his mind. Are they really gonna do it? Even though Hokuto explained his condition to him, he still can't believe that the younger really wants to know how to have sex.

"Hoku-chan, are you really sure about this?" He asked him for the nth time and Hokuto nodded his head.

It is not his first time to do this but it is his first time to feel nervous about it. He keeps on walking around his room, thinking on how he will teach it to the younger.

"Ah. Souka." He quickly grabbed his phone from his bed and searched up for some porn videos.

"Watch this instead." Hokuto got the phone from him and he started watching the video that Riku searched for him.

"Riku-san, after theory, there is application." He gave up. The video is just three minutes long and now, he doesn't know what to do already.

"I hope you will not regret asking me about this." He started to took his shirt off, showing his firm body built to Hokuto.

With this, Hokuto started to imitate what he saw on the drama and also on the porn video. He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Riku's nape. The two started kissing while Riku's hands keep on moving around Hokuto's body.

Hokuto let out a soft moan when Riku's hand reached his nipples. Riku gently pulled him over his lap as he is taking his shirt off. His mind is rumbled with unknown emotion once again.

"What is this feeling?" He asked while moaning softly since Riku is playing with his nipples using his mouth.

He slowly closed his eyes and tried to think but this unknown emotion is distracting him. Is this what they called pleasure? Why it feels good? Good? Pleasure? It feels like his system is about to burst out.

His body keeps on moving involuntarily. It seems like his body have its own life. He can't grasp on his system. Everything that is happening to his body now is all new. The scientists taught him the theory of sexual pleasure but they didn't do the application.

After a few moments, he found themselves naked on the bed. Riku has been touching him everywhere and he feels like his head is spinning. He is getting dizzy with those touches as his naked body is resting on the bed while Riku is on top of him.

"Riku-san.." He mumbled and he saw him parting his legs widely. He is catching his breath when Riku finally entered him.

It is his first time to feel pain. He shut his eyes closed and gripped on Riku's arms tightly. It is also his first time to cry. Tears fell down from his eyes while feeling the pain. Everything is new to him. The pleasure, the pain, the tears. Everything.

"Hokuto." Riku groaned softly as he already expected that it is Hokuto's first time. His tightness gave him more pleasure.

"Riku-san.. It.. it.." He can't say the right word since the pain is new to him.

"It hurts? Don't worry. The pain will go away and you will feel the real pleasure soon." He is trying to familiarize himself with the pain but his tears are distracting him because it keeps on falling down from his eyes.

"Riku-san.." He whimpered in pain when Riku started to move between his legs. It is slow but the he is feeling more painful because his body can't adjust yet.

Riku wiped his tears as he tried to get his attention. Hokuto's body looks so fragile and it seems he will just keep on crying and whimpering in pain if he will not do anything to comfort him. He started to place little kisses on his neck down to his chest while moving slowly between his legs.

He felt Hokuto's arms slowly wrapping around his nape, so he started to kiss him deeply to make everything seems natural. The younger slowly stopped from crying and he finally kissed him back. He wrapped his legs around his hips and he started to move fast.

"Riku-san." Hokuto let out a soft moan when he broke the kiss. The pleasure he felt when Riku played with his nipples is now rushing inside his body.

Riku is hitting a certain spot inside him and it is making him feel good. When Riku noticed this, he started to hit it harder and the younger's moans are also getting loud. All he want for now is to make the younger feel good as they do it.

* * *

Hokuto is unconscious on his bed and some scientists are checking up on him. It's been two weeks since Itsuki went out of the country and the Director decided to send some scientists to check on Hokuto.

"He reported last week that he had his first sexual intercourse with a man he met at streets." One of the scientists said while reading the report he is holding.

"Also, it was his first time to cry and to feel pain. This is a huge improvement for him. His neurons are triggered on the sudden activity." The other scientist agreed as they are all writing the reports while the remaining are checking his body if there are more possibilities to make him feel the pain and emotions.

"Alan-san, we will leave him to you." The scientists bowed their heads and Alan nodded. After that, the scientists left the two alone inside the room. Hokuto will wake up any time soon.

"Daddy.." Hokuto mumbled when he opened his eyes and saw Alan waiting for him to wake up. His body is still weak since he got a high fever a few days ago. Ever since that incident with Riku happened, his body temperature went up that it resulted to a high fever.

"Are you feeling good now?" Alan gently caressed his hair but he shook his head before sitting up on the bed.

"Daddy don't have work today?" He shook his head and smiled at Hokuto.

Aside from Itsuki, Hokuto is clingy to Alan. He met him when he started attending middle school. He learned that he is one of those people who are giving funds to the research. When Alan learned that sexual pleasure is already applied to Hokuto, he quickly went there to visit him.

Of course, he is taking care of Hokuto for years already. Who will not want to have sex with him even just for a few times? Hokuto is just too obedient to follow Alan's instructions and this is one of Hokuto's weaknesses. Hokuto is a research subject. He can do whatever he wants to him but he doesn't want to scare him. He has sexual desires that only Hokuto can fulfill.

"Daddy have one request to Hoku-chan. Can Hoku-chan do it for Daddy?" Hokuto looked at him and he nodded his head many times.

"Hoku-chan will do it for Daddy." A subtle smile formed on Hokuto's lips while staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Itsuki got his apartment keys and opened the door. It is already midnight when he came back to Japan after a month of mission at other country. He is exhausted that he wants to go to bed already but he heard a subtle noise from Hokuto's apartment when he reached the living room.

He opened the connecting door and saw that the television is on but no one is around. He picked up the remote control from the carpet but he saw Hokuto's favorite shirt on the couch. Instead of turning the television off, he lowered down the volume and walked towards Hokuto's room.

The door is open but the lights are off. He was about to close it already but he stopped when he heard Hokuto's voice calling for Alan. He shook his head and thought that it is only a hallucination since he is tired from the mission.

His eyes widened when the door got completely opened. Alan stood up in front of him with a smirk. He shifted his gaze and saw Hokuto sleeping on his bed, naked and only the blankets are covering his lower body.

"My turn is already done. Do you want to do him?" Alan went out of Hokuto's room with only wearing a bathrobe. He stared at sleeping Hokuto for some moments before he finally closed the door.

"Since when?" He asked after following Alan to the kitchen. He placed down the paper bag on the table.

"A few days after you went to other country. Don't get mad at me. I'm not the first." He clenched his fists tight while looking down.

"Hokuto is enjoying the sexual pleasure he is getting from other people. You can read the reports. Too much sex is dangerous for him but he is insatiable at the moment. You better watch him." Alan went back to the bedroom to get his clothes. After changing clothes, he went back to the kitchen to give him something.

"He can feel pain already. He can also cry. It happened when he had sex for the first time. He is closer to reality already. Sooner or later, the Director will release him from being a research subject. You love him, right?" Alan placed a cat keychain on the table and he gently patted Itsuki's shoulder.

"He can't wait to give that keychain to you. He is always looking for you, always asking the scientists when you will come back home. You will not get mad at him just because he is looking for sex, right?" He stared at the keychain as Alan already left the apartment.

He got the cat keychain and stared at it for a moment before he took out the bowl of ramen from the paper bag. He put it inside the fridge and folded the paper bag neatly. When he walked back to the living room, he picked up Hokuto's shirt and folded it, placing on the couch. He turned the television off and went back to his apartment.

He gripped on the keychain tightly and decided to lock the connecting door. He is supposed to be happy that Hokuto is improving but why he is feeling hurt and sad that he is not the first one to make love with him? Make love. Hokuto knows sex but he doesn't know make love.

"I don't have the rights. I'm not his lover and he doesn't even love me." He mumbled while smiling faintly.

For the first time, he feels tired of taking care of Hokuto. He doesn't usually express him emotions but he wants to cry. He wants to scream because of frustration. His heart is hurting so much and it is because of Hokuto.

"I didn't wish to end up like this. Why can't you be a normal person instead?" His tears started to fall and it's been a while. The last time he cried is when his father died.

He quickly wiped his tears. He should not mix his personal feelings with his work. As long as Hokuto is a research subject, he can't continue loving him. He went to his bedroom and opened the drawer of his study table. He placed the keychain there but he stared at it for some minutes before he finally closed it.

The love will still continue to linger and he needs to suppress it. He doesn't know for how long will Hokuto still stay as research subject but all he want now is to finish it already. He changed his clothes and went to bed. He looked at the space besides him and he can't help but to sigh deeply. He badly wants to have Hokuto in his arms now.

* * *

Hokuto woke up early. He is excited since Itsuki will come back today from other country but little did he know, Itsuki is already inside his apartment and still asleep.

When he opened the fridge, he saw the bowl of ramen. It is his favorite ramen. He looked for a note but he saw nothing. Itsuki is the only one who knows that it is his favorite ramen. He reheated the ramen and ate it.

After preparing for classes, he tried to open the connecting door to check if Itsuki is already there but it is locked. It was not locked last night. He turned around and saw his favorite shirt on the couch. He remembered that Alan took it off from his body and threw it on the carpet but now, it is folded neatly.

Since he can't open the connecting door, he quickly went out of his apartment and rang the doorbell at Itsuki's apartment. He waited for some minutes but no one opened the door.

"Maybe Sensei is already at the university." He mumbled as he immediately left the apartment building to go to the university.

When he arrived at the university, he went to the faculty room to check if Itsuki is already there but he didn't see him. He saw one of his subject professors and approached him, bowing his head down.

"Sensei, have you seen Itsuki-sensei?" He asked to his Physics professor, Keiji but he received a shake from his head.

"I will not be able to meet your section later. Can you give these to your classmates? It's the handout for today's lesson. I will discuss it next meeting." He received a bunch of papers and he nodded his head.

"Hai, I'll tell them later. Arigatou, Sensei." He bowed his head again and walked out of the faculty room.

His class with Itsuki will start soon. He rushed to the room and saw that the students from the other section are already finished with their class. He is hugging the handouts when Fuju saw him.

"What's that?" Fuju took a copy and saw that it is the lesson for their Physics subject.

"Keiji-sensei will not be around later and he asked me to give the handouts to our classmates. Help me later, ne?" Fuju got half of the handouts and they went inside the room already.

Fuju saw Hokuto fidgeting on his seat while waiting for their subject professor. He was about to ask him but Itsuki came already and he saw that longing look from Hokuto's face. He almost forgot that Itsuki was not around for a month and they got a substitute professor for that subject.

Hokuto is trying to catch Itsuki's gaze but he felt that Itsuki is avoiding him. He saw that Itsuki is giving the activity sheets and in order to get closer to him, he quickly answered it and walked near the professor's table.

"I'm already finished, Sensei." He mumbled as he handed his activity sheet to Itsuki.

"That's good. Let me check it." He watched Itsuki check his paper and at the same time, he badly wants to hug him tight. He missed him but he can't admit it. He missed him but his mind is still analyzing his feelings.

"You got a perfect score. Keep it up." Itsuki's voice is low but cold. It is his first time to hear that kind of voice from him. He is feeling disappointed. His tears started to fall and Itsuki saw this.

"Let's talk later at home." He nodded his head and wiped his tears when Itsuki said that. He already went back to his seat and stared at him as his classmates are already giving their papers to him.

"Hoku-chan, what is your relationship with Itsuki-sensei?" Fuju suddenly asked but he is busy staring at Itsuki.

"He is like a brother to me. My parents are always not around, so he takes care of me." Lies. Lies. Lies. Fuju looked at Itsuki but he doesn't know if he will believe what Hokuto said since his actions tell otherwise.

"Ne, where should we eat lunch later?" Hokuto is busy staring at Itsuki, so when Fuju saw Itsuki looking at them, he lightly pecked Hokuto's cheek. This made Hokuto look at him.

"Nani? Why did you do that?" Fuju smiled at him and gave another peck but this time on his lips. Hokuto gave him a straight face since he doesn't know what he will react on what Fuju just did.

Itsuki is the only one who saw that since the students are busy checking their wrong answers on their activity sheets. He gripped on his pen tightly and looked away. He got up from his seat and started to discuss their lesson. He can't get distracted and at the same time, he should not get jealous.

To his relief, the lesson went well. He was about to walk out of the room but one of his female students approached him. The student handed him a paper bag but he declined it.

"I don't accept anything from my students." He said but the student insisted. He looked inside the paper bag and saw that it is a homemade bento.

"You don't need to do this." He added but the student smiled at him when he finally accepted it. Hokuto is just a few meters away from the two and he saw the whole thing.

"Ikou." Fuju grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. Hokuto struggled from Fuju's grip but he brought him to a vacant room and pinned him on the wall.

"Let's date. You can't be with him. He is a professor and you're his student. He will lose his work as a professor if you will have a relationship with him." Hokuto's mind is now filled with thoughts of Itsuki losing his work as a scientist. He became a scientist because of his late father and he can't bear to see him losing his work just because of him.

He gripped on the pig keychain attached to his backpack tightly. He shook his head many times as he feel his heart pounding hard. He is anxious and scared, Fuju thought while staring at Hokuto. He held Hokuto's hand gently and tried to ease his anxiousness.

"I don't want that to happen." Hokuto mumbled as his tears formed on his eyes. At this state, Hokuto became more fragile since his emotions are finally invading his heart.

Within the past years, his brain only accepted the information about emotions and now that he can already feel it, his heart is discovering it all. Hokuto clutched his left chest and started to feel dizzy.

"Hokuto, what's wrong? Hokuto!" Fuju immediately carried him in his arms when he suddenly fainted.

Itsuki is already on his way back to the faculty room when he saw Fuju carrying Hokuto in his arms. He rushed towards the two and asked what happened but it seems Fuju is still shocked on what's happening. He gave the paper bag to Fuju and he carried Hokuto instead.

When they arrived at the clinic, Itsuki quickly asked the nurse for the oxygen mask. He checked Hokuto's pulse but he can't find it. He took the stethoscope and checked his heartbeat. Hokuto's heart stopped from beating.

"We need to revive him. We can't lose him." Itsuki started to revive him by doing CPR while the nurse is contacting the military hospital to get Hokuto back there.

The clinic doesn't have defibrillator, so the two are doing their best to revive him with CPR. Itsuki stopped for a while and checked his heartbeat again. He sighed in relief when he finally heard his heartbeat. Fuju is just standing at the side and he started to feel guilty. It is his fault. Itsuki looked at him but he didn't ask or else, he will know what is the real situation.

"They are on their way already." Itsuki nodded his head and took a seat first. He gestured to the nurse to ask Fuju on what really happened.

The students started to talk about the commotion and now, they are curious since an armored vehicle suddenly came. A few military men and two doctors went to the clinic. Itsuki quickly stood up from his seat and saluted when the Director came.

"You need to report." The Director said and he nodded his head. The military men removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with a hand-operated medical ventilator.

Fuju is holding Hokuto's backpack, so Itsuki grabbed it from him and gave him a cold glare. The military men brought Hokuto out of the clinic already and he followed them.

The military hospital is more advanced in medical field and they don't accept civilians unless it is really needed but then, Hokuto is not just a civilian. He is a very important research subject and they can't lose him or else, the years they dedicated on doing this research will go to waste.

* * *

Hokuto's heartbeat and breathing are now stabilized. There are ECG electrodes attached to his body since they discovered that he had a sudden cardiac arrest earlier at the university.

Itsuki is talking to the scientists when the report from the nurse finally came. They already learned what happened and they decided to let Hokuto stay in the military hospital for a week again. The risk of sudden cardiac arrest is high since he can't control his emotions yet. One more sudden cardiac arrest can kill him in an instant.

"Director is calling for you." One of the scientists who is also his friend said. He nodded his head and went to the Director's office.

"It looks like I need to remove you from this research." Itsuki's eyes widened and he quickly kneeled in front of the Director's table with his head down.

"Director, please give me another chance. It will not happen again. I will not let it happen again." He gripped on the pig keychain tightly while trying to stop his tears from falling. If they will remove him from the research, the hardwork of his father will be nonsense.

He became a scientist to continue his father's research and he can't let them remove him from it. He knows every detail of the research and it might be a failure if they will not have his guide.

"Then, don't mix your personal feelings with your work. You don't want to humiliate your late father just because of your love for the research subject, right?" He shut his eyes closed while trying his best to suppress his anger.

What is wrong in loving someone? Is it his fault that he fell in love with Hokuto? He is also a normal human being who wants to have someone who he can love for lifetime.

"Hai. Wakarimashita." He gripped on the pig keychain tighter as he slowly lifted his head to look at the Director.

On the other side, Hokuto is still unconscious and it will take some hours before he can finally wake up. Tears started to fall from his eyes even though he is unconscious. It seems he can feel the pain from Itsuki's heart.

The scientists are busy checking the waves on the screen when Hokuto's heart started to beat so fast. He is having a ventricular tachycardia. Itsuki is already on his way back to Hokuto's room when he saw the scientists rushing in and out.

"What happened?!" He rushed inside the room and saw the scientists removing the ECG electrodes from Hokuto's body.

"Ventricular tachycardia. He is having palpitations." They started to defibrillate Hokuto and it took them some time before they restore the rhythm of his heart.

"Hokuto!" Itsuki screamed and Hokuto suddenly opened his eyes.


End file.
